Dead Falls
Dead Falls '''is the fourth stage in Jail Break Tunnel. Battleground Sir Metal Seal appears for the first time in this stage as a boss, along with his red counterpart and Metal Hippoe. H. Nah is used as a "time enemy" and will come out if you take too long in the level, usually resulting in a game over as they keep spawning. Strategy '''Strategy 1 Use every cat that has the ability to do a Critical Hit to deal with Sir Metal Seal. Use Paris Cat to deal with the seals. Marauder Cat will make this a piece of cake. Sir Metal Seal is unstoppable if player does not bring cats that can do critical hits. If you want to try your luck, bring Island Cat and Crazed Whale Cat. Both of them can kill Sir Metal Seal with 2 critical shots. Moneko is vulnerable against the seal so don't use her (but you can use Neneko). There's no purpose for heavy attackers like Crazed Bahamut Cat, which cost a lot and barely do anything against the metal enemies. If you don't expect to kill the seal in time, you can bring more powerful units to fend off the H. Nah spam. H. Nahs are weak unless Sir Metal Seal is not killed yet, so don't worry about time! Strategy 2 (ft. Moneko) No true forms, Moneko is the only critical. Very luck dependant but it worked for me. This is a bad idea, but if you had bad gacha luck like me and had no critical cats except Moneko at this point, it is still doable. Line up: 6 meat shields (I used macho 24, crazed macho 20, lil macho 17, Wall 24, crazed Wall 20, axe 23). Basically anything super spammable. Then bring fast attackers and critical (I used giraffe 25, Moneko 20, crazed sexy legs 20 (for peons)). Finally, bring a long ranged high health cat to deal with the hyenas (I used diabolic gao 19). CPU is vital, obviously you can't use 6 meatshields properly by hand. Save up cash to max, turn on CPU, hope for the best. If you run out of money turn off and spam the cheapest 5 meatshields, then turn back on. Be prepared to lose several times if you have bad luck with Moneko not criticalling. Continues help, and ANY OTHER CRITICALLER will make your life way easier. Strategy 3 (ft. Catasaurus Cat) Catasaurus Cat is the main critical. Get Jurassic Cat to Level 30 and evolve him to Catasaurus Cat. Row 1: Catburger (lvl 20) + Macho Cat(lvl 25), Wall Cat(lvl 27), Ramen Cat(lvl 25), Catasaurus Cat(lvl 30) Row 2: Crazed Bahamut Cat(lvl 20) Spam Catasaurus Cat and protect him well. Hopefully, you should kill Sir Metal Seal before H.Nah comes out. After killing Sir Metal Sir, send out Crazed Bahamut Cat to destroy the base before the H.Nahs come out. 'Strategy 4 (ft. Tesalan Pesalan) ' Tesalan Pesalan is the main attacker. use true form if have so to have higher chance of crit. Row 1: 4 meatshields(lvl 20+) + Cyborg Cat (20+) Row 2: Tesalan Pesalan/Lufalan Pesalan + area atk units Spam meatsheid to protect Tesalan and Cyborg to destory peons for Tesalan to hit. area atks also help to get rid of peons. if tesalan land crit on Sir Metal Seal, you will win! Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s18.html Category:Sub-chapter 18 Levels